


fame, liquor, love

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: "If we want to attract the demons we have to set a bait for them. Drugs, blood, sex. That sort of thing." His words hang in the air between them, his intent crystal clear. Akira feels himself flush.-Set at the Sabbath, right before Akira gets possessed.





	fame, liquor, love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly how old they are at the beginning of crybaby so consider it might be underage.

There's a pill pressed into his hand that he swallows with a sip of whatever Ryo's drinking, bright pink and burning down his throat. In hindsight, he should probably ask what it is, but he has a long history of just going along with it where Ryo's concerned. Ever trusting, spreading his arms wide and fully expecting Ryo to catch him before he hits the ground. 

The booth where they sit is comfortable and wide enough to accomodate five people, but they still sit with their legs pressed together, Ryo's arm warm where it wraps around his shoulders. He leans in close to speak over the music and Akira's hair stands on end when his breath ghosts over his ear and the side of his neck. 

"Are you having fun?" Ryo asks him and through the neon lights he can see his pupils are blown wide. The drugs, most likely. Though the effects are only just starting to set on him. 

He's not a fan of loud electronic music, or nightclubs to begin with, but it's been more than a year since he last saw Ryo, so he finds himself nodding, his smile wide and sincere. 

"You have to let go," he tells him, his voice like a kiss against his skin. "If we want to attract the demons we have to set a bait for them. Drugs, blood, sex. That sort of thing." His words hang in the air between them, his intent crystal clear. Akira feels himself flush. 

His gaze lingers on Ryo's neck, the angle of his jaw, his lips. When their eyes meet, there's a fuzzy feeling in his head he knows has nothing to do with the drugs. It's familiar, heady, reacting only to Ryo. It curls around his body, tightens in his gut like a vice. He watches the bob of Ryo's throat when he downs the rest of his drink. He's fixed there, like a spell, waiting for him to break it somehow.

"I missed you, Akira." The words are surprising coming from him, his lips curling up into a cat-like grin before he leans forward. His kiss is determined, hard  without any of the initial uncertainty they had all those years ago. Akira welcomes it gladly, like a thirsty man offered a glass of water. 

It's familiar, muscle memory the way he reaches for him, his short nail scratching lightly at the closely cut hair at Ryo's nape, his other hand curling around his wrist. He drinks him in, trying to make up for lost time. He runs out of breath but Ryo's unrelenting, his grip tighter on him, his fingers tangled into his dark hair. He parts for air but Ryo doesn't stop, turning his attention towards his neck instead, wet kisses trailing down the length of it and Akira flushes warm all over. 

Ryo gives him no time to think, no time to breathe when all he can feel is him, his mouth sucking a bruise into his neck, his hands all over him, slipping under the hem of his shirt. He vaguely hears himself saying his name, the word slipping breathless out of him. 

Distantly, he can hear the loud music, making the walls vibrate. He pays it no mind, not when he has Ryo climbing onto his lap, his legs at both sides of him. He's pressed flush against him, caging him in. He kisses him again, letting Ryo bite at his lip, lick into his mouth. He kisses him like his life depended on it, and it might as well have in that moment. A noise almost like a whimper leaves him when their hips grind together amd Ryo drinks it up eagerly. 

It's been a whole year since Ryo last visited, a whole year where he's been pulled tight, ready to snap. He wraps both arms around him, never wanting to let him go, hoping this time he's here to stay. 

Ryo's hands stroke down his chest, nails scratching a little, and his mind is already spinning but he still breaks the kiss when Ryo reaches for the button of his jeans. "W-wait..." It's a struggle to even speak, to stop him, but a sense of decency still weighs on him. "There's people..." An amused sort of laugh leaves Ryo at that and it only helps to warm him up further, the noise like molten gold.

"Look around, Akira," his words are slightly muffled where he presses his face into the crook of his neck, like he doesn't want any distance between them. "No one's watching us." Akira does as told, his gaze going all over the club and sees he's right. The place is crowded to the brim but no one in particular looks at them for too long, everyone in various states of disarray, in much more compromising positions than they are in. He knows Ryo would stop if he asked, would take him somewhere else where they could be alone, but his mouth is warm and wet where he kisses his neck and he can feel he's already hard through his clothes. In the end, he has never been good at denying him, has never found a reason to.

He nods and Ryo's fingers are quick to respond. 

His fingers are slim and long where they wrap around his dick, already painfully hard with what feels like an eternity of missing him. He whimpers a little and tries to hide the heat on his face by pressing it into Ryo's neck, already overwhelmed with the feeling.

"Don't be selfish now, Akira," Ryo's voice is like a whisper, speaking right into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Touch me."

Through the haze in his mind he makes himself apologize, quickly reaching down to Ryo's pants just like he did for him. When his fingers curl around his length, Ryo lets out a soft sigh, sinking into him, and Akira hasn't heard such a beautiful sound in forever.

He keens, broken little sounds escaping him into a messy kiss, all tongue, until all coherent thought leaves him, until all that's left is the feeling of Ryo, his hands all over him, until his breathy moans are all he hears, his own name sounding like heaven from his lips. He smells nice, like the expensive soap he has used all his life, and he's all around him, overwhelming, until it's all Ryo, how much he's missed him, how much he's thought of him. Ryo, Ryo, Ryo. He doesn't realize he's crying until Ryo kisses his tears away.

"Yeah..." he moans, canting his hips into Akira's hand. "Come on... Yeah... Amon..." He doesn't understand what he's saying but he doesn't care, not when his voice is so sweet and his hand is so good, stroking him fast until the pressure builds in his gut, begging to be released. He feels it close, quickens the movement of his own hand, chasing Ryo's pleasure until he keens, so they can come together. 

He holds him close, repeats his name like a prayer, and feels time stand still when he finally comes over their hands. He whines, trying to catch his breath, and doesn't stop his hand until Ryo cries out loud, tossing his head back and digging sharp nails into his shoulder. 

The loud music drowns out their noises and no one looks their way.

He wants to hold him, pull Ryo to him and keep him there, but he pulls back, tucking Akira back into his jeans and giving him a sweet smile that he files for later. "Come on," he says, wiping his hand on one of the cushions and laughing when Akira pulls a face. "We have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from gods & monsters by lana del rey  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ♡


End file.
